Cyberlink
Cyberlink was a piece of technology used in Kong: The Animated Series which was originally developed by Dr.Lorna Jenkins. After De La Porta stole a Cyberlink, he duplicated it for his own us and his henchmen with some modification. Background Originally, Cyberlink is develop from Jason grandmother, Dr.Lorna Jenkins. When De La Porta faced her the second time and asking her about the cyberlink, she state that the cyberlink was able to merge someone with animal DNA, which can make them turn into a gigantic animal humanoid monster. This is exception for Kong, in which case it can make him larger and powerful. When De La Porta was being attacked by chon-dar, he use it for the first time and become a giant-humanoid smilodon. To chase him, Jason later used it to merge with Kong, which made him become stronger, allowing him to battle De La Porta. De La Porta easily defeated him and runaway, and Jason seperated from Kong body after that. With Cyberlink in his hand, De La Porta was able to duplicate it and gave it to his henchmen. Usage * The cyberlink can served as a method through which two people could communicate via the internet allowing for two way conversations. This is only used by the protagonist , while De La Porta and his henchmen never use it for communicate * The main usage of cyberlink is able to merging the human user to the animals DNA which can result a creating a gigantic fusion of the two with the link user controlling the resulting monster. ** When people use is, sometime they will cry " Merger sequence, Engage!" for merging. ** The Cyberlink can not only make the human user merge with an animal's DNA, but also can make the animals merge with the human user serving as a method of transportation to smaller areas where a large animal was incapable of transversing. This method used by Jason and Tann to Kong. When they release him, the will cry "Reversed merger sequence, Engaged! " ** De La porta modified his Cyberlink so that the user can merge with an anime statue ** De La Porta also modified his Cyberlink to make it capable of merging the user with Human DNA. This is shown when he used it it fused to Jason's hair, and turned himself as Jason. ** The cyberlink is also able to make a chimeric creature if the user fused with 2 animals DNA, this is shown by De La Porta as Manticore and a orthrus, Omar as Griffin, Wu-chan as a chinese dragon and Frazetti as Quetzalcoatl ** The user can develop a temporary power when they as a giant-humanoid animals, depend on the animals DNA that the use ** When Jason and Tann use it to merger , their eyes will glowing blue. While De La Porta , His henchmen and Andre use it, their eyes will glowing red. Billy'a eyes did not glowing when he accidentally used it Weakness * The cyberlink become useless and not worked in the past-timeline. * Cyberlinks can be dangerous if broken or if the user does not know how to control the monster form. The user can temporary lose their humanity and become feral if they can't control it. This happen with Andre (but he manage to use it a second time) and a boy named Billy. Know the Users Protagonist * Dr. Lorna Jenkins ( the original developer ) * [[Jason Jenkins|'Jason Jenkins']] * Lua * Eric "Tann" Tannenbaum IV Antagonist * [[Professor Ramon De La Porta|'Professor Ramon De La Porta']] ( he also responsible who stole it from Dr. Jenkins, and later he duplicated it and modified it for himself and his henchmen) * Omar * Tiger Lucy * Giggles * Frazzeti * Rajeev * Wu-chan Others * 'Andre '( At first time, he accidentally use it due being trapped by De La Porta. Later he able to control himself as a monster when he use Jason's Cyberlink that he stole it ) * 'Billy '( He accidentally use it after he and Jessica witness Kong and Omar as a Rat Monster battle , and found Omar's broken cyberlink. When Jessica found a rare cat and calling him, Billy manage to get the cat and accidentally merge with the feral cat ) Category:Weapons Category:Technology